Velsa Shigake, The Emperor of the Moon
Velsa is the Noveno Espada and once claimed Emperor of the Moon. He was released from the grasp of Guerra, his soul being physically altered in the process. His aspect of death is Terror. Appearance Velsa stands at about 6'9, He is thin and pale, with long black hair. His hollow hole isin the center of his chest and his mask remnants is covering half of his mouth, and some of his jaw. He wears a normal arrancar robe with a black tied belt around his waste. His jacket appears tattered and worn down. Personality, Zanpakuto, andStats/Perks. Velsa is a very sinister and devious character, rather silent and stealthy; preferring to keep his distance from others. He tends to speak his piece, and understands situations to very deep extents. His sense of humor is harsh and distasteful to most, along with his presenced simply being almost unwelcomed even if he is called upon. Zanpakuto Mecanizado Asalto: '''Velsa is not a physical combat oriented fighter and as such does n ot possess that large of a zanpakuto. His zanpakuto is a relatively short Katana that has a sheath on his thigh. It has a black handle with a cog-shaped tsuba and a long carved out blade, it appears as if it is a very modernized type of blade. Resurreccion '''Upon Release: Avanzar, Mecanizado Asalto: '''Velsa withdraws his zanpakuto and with his command he waves his hand over it, the cog begins to turn slowly and the carved pistons of the blade begin moving, the blade shifts and builds. It opens and begins spreading over his body, covering him completely. Segunda Etapa: '''Not yet achieved. Abilities Resurreccion Abilities Ability 1: Estampido Supersónico: Velsa absorbs a portion of damage done to him throughout the course of the fight and begins building his reiatsu. The rain purifies his wounds, quickly healing his body. As the reiatsu builds and builds, he is brought to a point of near crushing reiatsu, to almost anyone of any power. Velsa sonidos into the sky and gathers his power into his blade as it glows white, he slashes it overhead and propels down into the earth at a blinding speed, exploding into the ground causing a large shockwave to erupt from the ground in a large radius. If an enemy is hit directly by the blade, they are temporarily paralyzed and left defensless if their defense capabilties prove low enough. Resurreccion Point ability: Ability 2: Elementa Prohibida: Non-Resurreccion: 'Velsa converts his blade into air and water, enabling it to be used as a variety of weapons from a variety of distances. The longer range he uses the blade at, the weaker the strikes. Despite it's appearance, it is still just as sharp and deadly as his normal zanpakuto. This ability can be used outside of resurreccion. ' Resurreccion: 'Velsa charges Elementos Desataron, causing it to glow a light blue. Each strike while under this ability effects slowly freezes the area hit, draining it of it's air and water, empowering the next strike made by Velsa by +10 ATK '(If the strike hits the same area as previously hit, the ATK bonus is +20) ''' '''Ability 3: Carpeta de la Tormenta: The rain intensifies and the storm builds into a point of being dangerous. Velsa commands the very rain and air around him in a larger radius as he binds the two together into one. This increases his Defenses and Speed by +15 each for 5 turns. While the ability remains active, each strike by Velsa to an opponent causes the water and air he controls to drain the air and water from her opponent during their next turn, dazing them and rendering them unable to breath, decreasing their speed and defenses by 20%. The cooldown of the ability is 5 turns after it is de-activated. Cero Velsa fires his cero from his palm in some instances, but he can fire it from his fingertips. His normal cero color is gray and is fired from his palm. Special Cero: Cero Sofocante (Split Cero, Elemental: Air): Cero Sofocante is designed to move at a blinding speed towards the enemy from two sides. If the cero successfully strikes, it makes his opponent be overwhelmed with a sensation of similarity to being impaled and it knocks the wind out of them, not allowing them to breath and bringing them down to their knees. The feeling is described as near-death. Gran Rey Cero: White and blue vortex shaped cero. Stats Attack: 100 Defense: 50 (+10 Cero) Reiatsu: 75 Speed: 100 Reiryoku: 50 (+10 Cero) Resurreccion Stats: Attack: 110 Defense: 55 (+15 if ability 3 is active, making it 70) Reiatsu: 75 Speed: 110 (+15 if ability 3 is active, making it 120) Reiryoku: 55 (+15 if ability 3 is active, making it 70) Perks ZAN: 15 HAK: 10 HOHO: 10 CERO: 10 Category:Espada Category:Arrancar